


Dear Diary

by harrywrappedlouis



Category: LARRY SHIPPER - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bar, Break Up, Drinking, Fame, Famous, Famous Harry, Getting Back Together, Harry and Niall friendship, Louis and liam friendship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Famous, Non-Famous Louis, Sex, Smoking, harry and Zayn friendship, past trauma, show, writing on a diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywrappedlouis/pseuds/harrywrappedlouis
Summary: This is a love story.A love story about a normal boy who works on a bar and meets another boy who’s getting famous. Louis feels the only safe place he has it's his diary. They have a lot of decisions to make. Will they make the right decisions?Love story may not imply having an happy ending...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. The "Bakery"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm not English native, so sorry if it has a lot of mistakes... I wrote half of it some years ago as a joke, but I decided to complete it and publish it. I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it! :)
> 
> The long and interesting chapters start after chapter 6, sorry ahahah

**18:30, Friday, Louis’ house**

Louis looks at his phone. Definitely time to go to work. Although work only starts at 19:00, he likes to go early to get ready before the hell starts.

He’s been working at this bar for 3 years, it’s just a way to make some money to pay his rent and survive.

It’s a love-hate relationship, he likes the place, likes the music and one of his coworkers, but he hates the drunk people, he hates the owner and the other coworker and he hates working in such a big city as London, because you have to put up with both local people and tourists. And who the fuck calls a bar “Bakery”?

He doesn’t feel in a good mood today, something’s not right, he feels it, this night won’t go as good as he wishes.

**18:45, Friday, Bakery**

Louis gets inside the bar, already dressed up and ready to work, doesn’t make any joke.

**Anna:** “Someone’s in a good mood.”

 **Louis:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) “Not in a good mood today. I’ve been anxious all day, I don’t know why.”

 **Anna:** ( _Chuckles_ ) “And please tell me Louis, when are you in a good mood?”

 **Louis:** ( _Offended_ ) “My irony, sassiness and the fact that I’m the smartest human being and I have to put up with dumb people every day is not bad mood.”

 **Anna:** ( _Laughs loudly_ ) “Back to your goddamn self again, predictable.”

Louis just rolls his eyes again. He adores Anna, she’s his best friend but today he just wants to do his shift and go home.

_**Anna:**_ ( _Notices that Louis is too rattled_ ) “Look, I was kidding. I can see that something is really bothering you. If you want, we can swap tasks. You’ll be at the bar today and I’ll do the tables.” ( _Does a comfort smile)._

 **Louis:** “Thanks, that would be nice of you. I’ll make it up for you next time!”

Anna starts cleaning the tables that were used in the afternoon and puts the ashtrays clean, while Louis replaces the empty bottles and cleans the counter. Getting ready to start another night.

**20:00, Friday, Bakery**

**Anna:** “As you can see your bad feeling can go away, nothing is going to happen tonight. Probably no one’s coming. People don’t usually go out before Christmas Eve. And it’s fucking cold tonight. Have you seen the amount of snow it fell while we were having dinner?’’

 **Louis:** ( _Smiles in relief_ ) Then please promise me, if no one comes, we are getting wasted. I can’t start my 25th birthday sober’’

 **Anna:** ( _Frowns as if she was thinking a lot about this matter but then smiles_ ) Of course dumbass! That was my plan all along, that’s why I asked Ben to keep this shift”

 **Louis:** ( _Relieved_ ) I’ll never thank you enough for not letting me spend the first hours of my birthday with that prick. ( _They both laugh_ )


	2. Birthday Party

**22:00, Friday, Bakery**

A group of three friends enters the bar, Anna and Louis were doing their second shot of the night. Quickly dunked it the down. Both of them sighed, they were kind of excited that they didn’t have costumers. But work is work.

The group walked to the middle table of the bar, talking and laughing loudly. They asked if they could rearrange the tables for them to sit, Anna gave them a nod as in confirmation. Waited a few minutes while Louis put the shots’ cups and their vodka’s bottle away. Anna approaches their table.

**Anna:** “Goodnight, welcome to the Bakery. What are going to be your orders?”

 **Blonde Guy:** “Goodnight to you too beautiful! ( _Smiles and makes Anna blush_ ) We’ll have 3 beers and 3 shots… 4 if you drink with us!” ( _All the boys on the table start laughing and making fun of him_ )

 **Anna:** ( _Feeling the nice vibe from the group_ ) “Sure, why not? But only if my friend over there can drink with us too. ( _Points to Louis who’s carefully looking at them trying to understand why is she pointing to him_ ) It’s his birthday in 2 hours.”

 **Small Brunette Guy:** “Of course! Let’s move the party here. ( _As Anna was leaving_ ) Yo, nice girl, turn the volume’s up and choose a nice playlist, we are showing you guys how do we party! ( _Smiles at Anna and Louis_ )

 **Louis:** _(_ _Confused as he has never been in his life_ ) Anna, what the fuck is happening? Why were you pointing? Why do these guys think that we are having a party? Or why are they starting a party?

 **Anna:** ( _Excited_ ) They look nice and they were nice with me. They asked if we wanted to drink shots with them, I told them that I would only drink if you’d too. So, we are drinking with them. ( _She blushes looking at the table again_ ) The blonde one is cute and called me beautiful. ( _Gets serious seeing Louis is nervous_ ) We are doing this! Man up Tomlinson, we are getting wasted as you wish, and we probably won’t go home alone!

 **Louis:** ( _Trying to correct her_ ) You… You won’t go home alone. None of those guys look gay to me. But sure, why not? Let’s get this party started, fuck yeah! ( _Goes to the computer, changes the playlist and gets the volume up_ )

**23:30, Friday, Bakery**

**Blonde Guy:** “…that’s how I got the scar. It was a tough time, but I was very brave.”

 **Small Brunette Guy:** “Oh shut up Niall, you fell from the bike ( _All of them start laughing while Niall tries to cover his face_ )

 **Niall:** ( _Face red as a tomato_ ) Thank you Zayn, you sure know how to ruin my stories. ( _Sighs_ )

 **Zayn:** Sorry my Irish man! ( _Laughing almost in tears_ )

You could see from a mile away that the blondie was trying to get on Anna’s pants but she was rather impressed. She was never the smart one in the duo. The guys were ok, they are being funny and paying for everything. But Louis decided to get up and move his party to the counter again.

**Tall Brunette Guy** : “Are we boring you? Or bothering you?”

 **Louis** : ( _Turns around from the computer, a little bit annoyed_ ) Sorry, I’- ( _Blushes to see the Tall Brunette Handsome Guy_ ) “I’m just choosing another song. You – Your group are not boring at all.” ( _Looks down and touches his hair trying to comb it_ )

 **Tall Brunette Guy** : “Cool, because this is kind of your birthday party. ( _Smirks_ ) You should drink more and have more fun!”

 **Zayn** : ( _Shouts from the table_ ) “Harry!! Come here, Ben is calling you! And I’m not in the mood for him to start calling me all dramatic. Come on, fast!”

 **Harry:** ( _Embarrassed_ ) “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

Louis sees Harry picking up his phone and going next to the door. Louis can’t keep his eyes from him. He didn’t give too much attention when he was next to him on the table. He actually didn’t look to any of them. But wow. This guy is hot. Like hot HOT.

He sees Harry frowning, it looked like he was fighting over the phone with someone. As Louis was moving to the counter to serve a vodka to himself, he sees Harry walking to him, no longer on the phone. He seems bothered and kind of angry.

**Harry:** “Sorry for that, where were we?”

 **Louis:** “I don’t think we were anywhere actually. But I can make you a drink if you want. You look like you need one.”

 **Harry:** ( _amused_ ) “That obvious, ah?” ( _Louis nods and start pouring liquids to a cup_ )

Louis phone starts ringing, he sees who’s calling and rolls his eyes

**Louis:** “What?”

 **Ben:** ( _Yelling_ ) IS HARRY THERE??? ( _Louis moves his cell phone away from his ear scared by the screams_ ) HE’S MY BOYFRIEND, KEEP YOUR HAND TO YOURSELF. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WORKING TODAY. WHY IS HE THERE? HOW’S WITH HIM??? ARE YOU LISTENING??

 **Louis:** Dear God Ben, stop yelling. Yes, he’s here. He’s with some friends, I think it’s Niall and Zack.

 **Ben:** Zayn

 **Louis:** That… (Harry listens and rolls his eyes knowing exactly who’s on phone. He signals Louis to hang up the call) Ben, I’m working, ok? I have nothing to do with your relationships, so bye. (Hangs up)

 **Harry:** ( _embarrassed_ ) I’m so so so sorry. I didn’t expect him to call you. I’m really sorry!

 **Louis:** No problem. I didn’t know you were Ben’s boyfriend. He’s always talking about you but I never seen you here…

 **Harry:** “I used to come here all the time, that’s when I met Ben. He’s not my boyfriend by the way!” ( _Looks down_ ) “We used to hang out but he thinks we are and does things like this… Shit, sorry” ( _Leaning back as he was about to leave his seat_ )

 **Louis** : “Don’t stop having fun because of some dumbass… Here, I made you a drink. It’s called “The Louis”

 **Harry** : ( _Takes the drink,_ _look at his phone and smiles_ ) “Happy birthday cutie!”

 **Louis** : ( _opens his eyes wide open in surprise_ ) “Ah-I-I... Wow, thanks!”

 **Anna** : ( _Screams from the table_ ) “HAPPY BIRTHDAY”

They are all singing happy birthday to Louis. His smile getting bigger. He doesn’t remember the last time he had so many people celebrating his birthday with him. There were 3 strangers that somehow felt like his friends and his best friend, right there, smiling, clapping and singing from their lungs.

That was the time when he thought that at least, all he could do is have fun. He got a bottle of vodka, new cups, some juice and put it on the table.

**2:00, Saturday, Bakery**

The bar is closed for new costumers, but the party inside is on fleek. Everyone is drunk. Anna and Niall are dancing next to the sound system, Zayn, Harry and Louis are talking and smoking sitting on the table. Niall and Anna start kissing, the rest of the boys cheering and laughing. Party looks good.

**Zayn:** “So Louis, any birthday wishes?”

 **Louis:** ( _Drunk as fuck_ ) “Actually I do have one! I just wanna get laid man… Haven’t had sex since me and my ex broke up and I don’t wanna go back to him just because I want to suck dick.” ( _Harry and Zayn also drunk, quickly look at each other in complicity as if they explained everything in one look and start laughing_ ) “See, our relationship was bullshit, I’m glad we broke up. I’m so better on my own.”

 **Zayn:** ( _Still laughing_ ) “Louis, my man, I like you. You are funny!” ( _pat_ _s_ _louis on the back_ , _stands up and move to the computer to change the song_ )

 **Louis** : “So, curly, what’s up with you and Ben?”

 **Harry** : ( _L_ _ooks down while running his finger over the glass_ ) “My name is Harry. Just Harry. I don’t like nicknames or cute names.” ( _Looks directly in Louis’ eyes_ ) “I don’t do the dating thing. I like getting involved, I like the sex part but I’m not the guy who dates and do the fluffy cute party. Ben and I got drunk and next morning I woke up and he was there naked. So yeah. We fucked a couple times.” ( _Louis cheeks turn red)_ “We are not official though. There’s nothing to be officialized. He thinks we are and I’m tired of it.”

 **Louis:** “Ok, Just Harry” ( _Harry laughs_ ) “He made clear to all of us that he was dating the most amazing and beautiful guy. I see the beautiful part.” ( _Gets nervous when he notices what he just said_ )

 **Harry:** ( _Laughs in a flirty way_ ) “No need to blush that way, I know I’m beautiful.”

Zayn: (Stops the music and yells) “Louis, I know this is your birthday and sorry for this, but everyone, please raise your glass to the next winner of The X Factor, Mr. Harry Styles, who got 3 yes on his audition!”

Niall and Zayn cheering loudly and clapping. Anna and Louis confused but cheering too. Harry pulls his shirt up so it’s covering his face. Louis notices his abs, his v-lines, his tattoos. Suddenly he feels hot. He shakes his head trying to think of anything else.

**Louis:** “So, this is why you were all in good mood when you got in and why are you partying the day before Christmas Eve…”

Harry: “The audition was a few days ago, but the guys wanted to celebrate today.”

 **Louis:** “Congratulations Just Harry, don’t forget this random guy you met today when you’re famous!” ( _Laughs_ )

 **Harry:** ( _Looking into Louis eyes_ ) “Oh, don’t worry. I think those blue eyes will haunt me for some time after tonight.”

**4:30, Saturday, Outside of Bakery**

The party is over, Anna and Niall are pretty much on eachothers face, Zayn, Harry and Louis are too drunk, they all had a great time. Louis locks the bar’s door with some difficulty.

**Louis:** ( _Drags the words, notoriously drun_ _k_ ) “Niall, lad, my good-great-good-best friend, take good care of Anna please, since I can’t take her of your face.”

 **Anna:** Yes mom, I’ll be home by 12, no need to worry! ( _Both of them got inside the cab they called_ )

 **Louis:** Well guys, I’m leaving too, I live on this street so I’m walking. Bye, really nice to meet you and thank you for making my birthday a good day. ( _Bows and stands up to see Zayn laughing and Harry confused_ )

 **Zayn** : Yes Louis, happy birthday again and it was nice meeting you too! We’ll back ( _Smiles_ )

 **Harry:** ( _Serious_ ) Yes, whatever, bye. ( _Turns around and pulls Zayn with him_ )


	3. The unexpected

**11:00, Saturday, Louis’ flat**

Louis phone is ringing, he wakes up, headache, mouth dry, smell of cigarette and alcohol. Looks at his phone, grumbles.

**Louis:** ( _murmuring)_ Hell-

 **Liam** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU SON OF YOUR MOTHER! Sorry for not being with you last night, I’ll make up when I get to London.

 **Louis** : ( _speaking softly_ ) Thank you Liam! No problem, Anna and I had lots of fun.

 **Liam** : Hangover ah?

 **Louis** : You have no idea… ( _Rolls to the other side of the bed covering his face with a pillow_ )

 **Liam** : Take a shower and dress up. I’ll be there in 1 hour. I’ll bring food… And lots of water. And something for the headache.

 **Louis** : That’s why you’re my best friend. ( _Hangs up_ )

**12:00, Saturday, Louis’ flat**

Louis can hear the knocking on the door, if Liam didn’t call, he would have guessed anyway just by the way he knocks. Ever since the bell broke, he kind of invented a secret knock. Louis opens the door and gets greeted by a hug.

**Liam:** I brought you Chinese. I know it’s your favorite!

 **Louis:** Thanks Li. ( _Takes the bags from his hands as Liam sets up the table_ )

 **Liam:** So, tell me everything about your night.

 **Louis:** Chill night. Anna and I decided to get drunk because we had no costumers.

 **Liam:** So you both drunk every bottle of the bar as it seems. ( _Laughs_ )

 **Louis:** A group of guys actually went to the bar. One of them was celebrating, so we joint the parties. we were at the bar late, drinking, talking, dancing... ( _Remembers something and start laughing_ ) Anna went home with one of them, I need to call her to see if everything’s fine.

Louis picks up his phone. He has six text messages. Five from Anna and one from a random number.

**Anna:**

\- (10:31) LOUIS

\- (10:31) I HAD THE MOST AMAZING TIME

\- (10:32) I’m home already

\- (10:32) I’m going to sleep, because I did everything but sleep this night ;)

\- (10:32) Call you later

**Random number:**

\- (5:28) I could have given you your birthday wish if you had told me that you live alone.

Louis blushes as soon as he reads the text and remembers his little confession from last night. He knows who sent it. He writes, erases, writes, erases.

\- (12:07) Just like that. You didn't even buy me coffee first…

Smiles at his phone.

**Liam:** Sooooo, Anna, everything’s ok? ( _Louis looks up, remembers Liam is there_ )

 **Louis:** Yes, sorry, I was reading her texts. She’s fine. She’ll probably tell us everything later. As for that, we still having dinner later, right?

 **Liam:** Of course Tommo, I’m cooking tonight by the way. I found a nice recipe and I want to try it. I’ll go for shopping in the afternoon.

 **Louis:** Fine, you know I don’t cook, so, tonight the kitchen is your stage! ( _They both laugh_ )

**15:00, Saturday, Louis’ flat**

Dear diary,

First of all, happy birthday to me! Yay not so yay. I don’t know. I just hate my birthday. Every year something bad happens. I went working yesterday with a bad feeling and nothing really happened. Maybe something did. We’ll go back to that later.

Or maybe won’t. So basically, so guys went to the bar yesterday. The blondie, Niall, who took Anna home, the brunette who thought he was a dj, because he was always choosing the music, Zayn, and probably the prettiest man I ever saw in my life, the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw, Harry.

I got nervous around him, he’s so intense. I never get nervous around man, I’m always the flirty one, I’m always the one who get the others nervous. With Kevin for example, he was always the weak, the little, the nervous one. I don’t get it.

I probably will never see him again… He’s Ben boyfriend by the way. He said that he and Ben are not dating. I hate Ben, even more. How did that skinny little bitch get a man like that? Oh god, I’m shaking just thinking about his tattoos, about his eyes, his smile. And he texted me. How did he even get my number? And that text…

I've never been more attracted to someone. Why did he text me? And why hasn't he answered yet? Why can't I stop thinking about him? everything was fine until he texted me. I almost didn't even remember. It was all easier if I could talk to Liam or Anna about it.

You are my only true and faithful friend, the only one who I can speak, the only one who understands me, the one who doesn’t fail me.

Sorry for the short story today, I have a lot of things to do for tonight.

As always, thanks for everything.

Ghost

24th December

**15:30, Louis’ Flat**

**Harry:**

\- (15:30) Oh my god

\- (15:30) Sorry

\- (15:30) I was so drunk

\- (15:30) Please pretend I didn’t say that

**Louis:**

\- (15:31) We can start by how the fuck did you get my number?

**Harry:**

\- (15:31) I’ll tell you that on our second date ;)

**Louis:**

\- (15:32) What gave away that I want a second date with you?

**Harry:**

\- (15:33) Sassy. I like that.


	4. The first time

**20:00, Saturday, Louis’ flat**

**Louis:** Please Anna, tell us what happened! ( _Pouts_ )

 **Liam:** We are not judging you if he got soft when he saw your face with lights and ran way ( _Liam and Louis crack laughing_ )

 **Anna:** ( _Throwing pillows to them_ ) Fine, I’ll tell you. He’s good. Really good. We are seeing each other again after the holidays.

 **Louis:** Anna, darling, you just met him yesterday, are you already planning the wedding?

 **Liam:** Can I please be a bride’s maid? ( _Pouting clearly joking_ )

 **Anna:** That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. ( _Sad_ )

 **Louis:** Hey, we’re kidding. Anna, we know each other for 10 years now, you should know by now that our favorite sport is making fun of you. ( _Smiles_ ) Keep telling us what happened.

 **Anna:** We spend the night together, we didn’t sleep, he had to catch a flight home for Christmas, we exchange numbers, been talking since I left.

 **Liam:** Nice! Louis, you’re the only single of the group.

 **Anna:** Talking about single, while we were having sex ( _Louis and Liam look disgusted, Anna ignores them_ ), the curly one called, a few times actually. Niall didn’t pick up at first, then he did because he was calling a lot. He wanted to talk to me because we wanted your number. I gave him. I hope you don’t mind.

 **Liam:** Ohhhh! That’s why he spent the day laughing at his phone. I get it now! Now Tommo, it’s your turn to talk.

 **Louis:** ( _Cheeks turning red_ ) Oh that. I know it now. Thanks for telling me now. It’s one of the guys from last night. The one who was celebrating his audition. Yes, we’ve been talking. He’s flirty. But I don’t know. It’s nothing. We’re nothing.

 **Liam:** I can see that he makes you nervous. Finally! Another man in your life! I know you ever since Kevin you were kind of traumatized. Good to see you back on the game again.

 **Louis:** Wait, what? Liam, you’re confused. I’m not the one who sucked dick last night.

 **Anna:** ( _Talking to herself_ ) I could have chosen the other group on school, why did I choose these two dorks?

 **Liam:** Shut up, you love us. Please keep that in mind after the marriage.

 **Anna:** God why? ( _Pretends she’s crying_ )

**01:30, Sunday, Louis’ flat**

**Louis:**

\- (01:30) They just left.

**Harry:**

\- (01:31) I could swing by if you want.

**Louis:**

\- (01:32) Why would you think I want you here?

**Harry:**

\- (01:32) Not your birthday anymore, but I can help you with your birthday wish.

**Louis:**

\- (01:33) Drunk again?

**Harry:**

\- (01:33) No. Text me your address.

**02:00, Sunday, Louis’ flat**

**Louis:** For a married guy, you showed up fast. (Amused)

 **Harry:** First of all, I told you already. I don’t date. I don’t do the boyfriend thing. Ben doesn’t get it, I don’t give a fuck about him. So, I’m single.

 **Louis:** Easy lion. It’s a joke. ( _Looks down_ ) Come in, want something to drink? ( _Walk towards the kitchen_ )

 **Harry:** Water. Cold water please.

 **Louis:** ( _Grabbing the glass and pouring water_ ) It’s mid-winter but yes, sure. ( _Turns around and sees Harry checking him up, enjoying_ ) Here you go. ( _Gives Harry one cup and drinks from his own_ )

 **Harry:** You’re hot as fuck. ( _Louis chokes_ )

 **Louis:** You’re not so bad yourself.

 **Harry** : I came here for a reason, you know why. So, can we stop doing the small talk thing?

 **Louis:** ( _Nervous but already feeling his cock going hard_ ) Come.

 **Harry:** I hope so. ( _Laughs_ )

**04:30, Sunday, Louis’ flat**

Dear diary,

I don’t know how this happened in just a few hours. Harry wanted to come to my place so I texted him the address. I thought he didn’t have the guts, I was wrong. And thank god I was. He said he just came because he wanted to fuck, that’s all we did.

When we got to my room, he took off his shirt. His heavenly body. I got close to him, touching his abs, my hand moving to his neck, I was feeling so much desire, I kissed his neck, bite him a little bit. It was so hot hearing him moan to my touch. My hands were all over his hair. I pulled him to the bed.

Took off all of my clothes as he took off his. I didn’t know if he was a bottom or a top, but then he turned around, so that was an easy (no) talk. I got the box under the bed, lube and condoms of course. Got one finger inside, slowly, teasing him, he moans in reaction to my playing. The second finger, was quickly and I started moving, bending my fingers. He grabbed the pillow. I could see what I was doing to him. I was already sweating, I’ve missed fucking someone, have been a while since I did it last time.

I was doing it easily and slowly, head first, then the rest until I fill him, but he begged me to fuck him. So I did. I fill him all. He’s tight. I like that. I began to thrusting into him harshly. Slapped his butt two or three times. But as for no one’s surprise, at least not for me, I came in 10 minutes. He didn’t look mad or bothered. After I catch my breath, he started kissing my neck, wet kisses, then my jaw, when I noticed, we were kissing, feverish kisses. I think I had a boner again. He asked me if I remember what I said talking about my birthday wish. I didn’t even respond. I was already grabbing his cock. He’s big. Like big big big. He was laying here on my bed, he was sweating, I kissed his tip, kissed from the top to his asshole. Every kiss made him shiver. Put him in my mouth, I sucked his soul from his body from the way he came in my mouth. It tasted salty, but a good salty. We just laid in my bed for a couple of minutes for both of us to catch our breath. He got up, took a sip of the cup of water. Dressed up and left. Thanks for that. None of us is the cuddle type and I hate sleeping with people, so glad he left. But I’m happy. I fucked, after 8 months. And it was a good fuck.

I’m going to sleep now.

As always, thanks for everything.

Ghost

25th December


	5. The day after

**18:00, Monday, Louis’ flat**

Louis is putting a pizza in the oven when is phone start ringing.

**Louis:** Yes

 **Simon:** I need you to work today at 19:00, Anna can’t make it.

 **Louis:** Why? Today’s my day off

 **Simon:** Louis shut up, you had two days off already.

 **Louis:** Fine. ( _Turns off mad_ )

**19:15, Monday, Bakery**

**Ben:** ( _Sulky_ ) You’re late.

 **Louis:** Simon called me an hour ago. I showered, dressed up, had dinner and got here as soon as I could. Not that I need to give you justifications.

They both got to work without many words.

**Ben:** ( _Nervous_ ) I know we are not besties, but I need to ask you something because I don’t know who else to ask.

 **Louis:** ( _Surprised and bothered_ ) What?

 **Ben:** If you were dating someone, not like dating as in boyfriends…

 **Louis:** ( _Remembering he fucked the same guy that Ben_ ) Oh, I thought that Harry was your boyfriend…

 **Ben:** I think he is. He doesn’t admit it though. He’s such a bitch sometimes. What’s the problem of saying it? I don’t love him, but he’s pretty and about to become famous, all my friends envy me. ( _Smirking_ ) Whatever. I want to text him, but I’m not texting first. I posted a selfie on Instagram stories waiting for him to reply and he didn’t. How do I make him text me?

 **Louis:** ( _Shocked_ ) I don’t know. I’m not the type of guy that likes texting, so I don’t know how to help you.

 **Ben:** ( _Turning around_ ) Useless, has I thought.

Louis’ phone vibrates in his pocket, he takes it out and has a message, frowns in confusion. He was not expecting this.

**Harry:**

\- (19:45) Are you at home?

**Louis:**

-(19:46) Working. Your boyfriend’s here with me *laughing emoji*

**21:30, Monday, Bakery**

There doesn’t seem to be much work today. Louis checks his phone to look at the time. No texts. Not that he cares about Harry, but he thinks that he probably offended him. Harry already told him they are not dating but Louis thinks Harry is hot when he’s mad. He took a break to call Anna to discover she’s ill, but fine, just need to rest. As soon as he hangs up, he turns to the door and sees Niall and Zayn getting inside the bar. They greet Louis.

**Louis:** Another party? What are you drinking?

 **Niall:** Why not? Day off tomorrow. We are waiting for Harry, but you can bring us 3 beers, please.

 **Louis:** Harry’s coming? ( _Zayn and Niall laugh as if they have a private joke, Louis blushes because he knows they know_ )

 **Zayn:** Yes, he’s outside parking the car.

Louis moves to the bar telling Ben to take 3 beers

**Louis:** Your boyfriend- friend, whatever, Harry’s coming to the bar.

 **Ben:** How do you know? ( _Resentful_ )

 **Louis:** Those two told me ( _Pointing to the boys_ )

 **Ben:** How the fuck do you know them?

 **Louis:** They were here the other night, we talked a bit, nothing much, why do you mind?

 **Ben:** ( _Angry_ ) They are Harry’s friends, they don’t like, they sure as hell won’t like you.

Ben goes to the boys, the beers on the tray and puts them down on the table.

**Ben:** ( _Says quietly, but loud enough for Louis to hear_ ) I apologize that he was the one to assist you, I was very busy and I just noticed now that you were here. ( _Smiles_ )

 **Niall:** No problem, we actually prefer that Louis is the one to serve us. ( _Nods to Louis_ )

Ben is furious towards the pantry. Louis laughs. Harry enters the bar. Skinny jeans and a gray hoodie. Very simple but very sexy. He sits at the boys' table and they start talking. Louis realized that they are talking about the previous situation because Harry looked at Louis with a very proud smile.

Ben comes out of the kitchen, calmer. He smiles when he sees Harry and sends him a kiss. He receives nothing in response. They proceed to work.

**Harry:**

\- (22:30) What time do you get off?

**Louis:**

\- (22:35) At 2, when the bar closes.

\- (22:38) Why?

**Harry:**

\- (22:45) I’m waiting for you.

**Louis:**

\- (22:53) Why?

**Harry:**

\- (23:02) I want to fuck.

**01:30, Tuesday, Bakery**

**Ben:** He’s waiting for me probably.

 **Louis:** Sorry?

 **Ben:** Nothing, I was thinking out loud.

 **Louis:** Sure… ( _Laughs to himself_ )

**Louis:**

\- (01:42) Ben thinks you are waiting for him.

**Harry:**

\- (01:45) I’m leaving then, I’ll wait in front of your place.

**02:20, Tuesday, Louis’ flat**

As they enter the flat

**Louis:** Are you that much into me already?

 **Harry:** I’ve been nervous all day, I won’t be around for the next days and I just want to hear you scream my name.

 **Louis:** Fine, let’s go to the room.

 **Harry:** No, I want you right here, right now.

**03:45, Tuesday, Louis’ flat**

Dear diary,

We probably woke up the neighbors. We as Harry and I. He really made me scream his name. I don’t usually let guys eat my ass, but thankfully I let Harry do it. He’s good at it. He’s good at everything, he’s the best fuck friend I have. Fuck friend probably no, we are not really friends. He’s just my “fuck”. We did talk a little bit today. He doesn’t share much. Now that I think of it, he told me he was nervous, but I was so eager to put my hands and my lips on him, I didn’t even ask why. But I don’t really care… Ok, I do care. But just because I was curious, not because I was worried.

Am I a bad person to don’t give a fuck about Ben? I think Harry is not into him and I think Ben only want him because he’s beautiful and he’s going to be famous as Ben puts it.

He said that he won’t be around for a few days? Why? Is he going back to fuck with Ben? I don’t know why, I’m pretty sure I suck dick better than him.

Why can’t I stop thinking about his body, about his thick pink lips, about his hand on my waist, moving to my back as he kisses my neck, his crotch close to my leg, the why I could feel him getting hard. I’m addicted to his taste.

Oh god, I need help. I never wanted a man so badly in my life, he’s so sexy, so appealing.

Great, I’m hard again. Well, this the time to say goodbye again.

As always, thanks for everything.

Ghost

27th December


	6. The show

**(Two weeks later)**

**20:30, Sunday, Louis’ flat**

Louis, Anna and Liam are doing their Saturday dinner as they do all Saturdays. Anna was sick all week, she’s doing better now, but they chose not to drink.

**Liam:** Dinner’s ready, please eat and enjoy!

 **Anna:** Smells great! ( _Eats a bit_ ) Tastes even better!

 **Louis:** Glad to have a drunk best friend who makes the best cocktails and a fat best friend who’s the best cooker!

 **Liam:** Hey, I’m not fat, but yeah, I do cook really good. (Laughs) Hey, turn on the tv, I heard X Factor is starting today.

 **Louis:** ( _Talking to himself_ ) Ohhhh, that’s why…

 **Anna:** What?

 **Louis:** Nothing, Harry auditioned and got the 3 yeses, remember?

 **Liam:** ( _With his mouth full_ ) So… Is Harry still a thing?

 **Louis:** We are not a thing. We just fuck. We did. I haven’t seen or heard of him for two weeks now…

 **Anna:** He’s recording the bootcamp and judge’s house… Niall told me. He’s really good apparently.

 **Louis:** So Niall is still a thing! ( _Smiles nervously trying to change the subject_ )

 **Anna:** Yes, he still is a thing. ( _Blushes_ )

 **Liam:** Wow, wow, stop. Anna, are you… in love?

 **Anna:** You’re so stupid! ( _Throws her napkin_ ) I’m not in love… I think… I like him a lot, he treats me as a princess. He’s kind, we talk a lot, we’ve been spending a lot of time together…

 **Louis:** Oh my… Anna is in love!!

 **Anna:** ( _Face red as a tomato_ ) No!! Stop, don’t say it out loud! If you say it, it will happen!

 **Liam:** ( _Laughing_ ) Already happened! ( _Hugs Anna_ ) Oh, I’m happy for you, you deserve!

 **Louis:** ( _Smiles, but is a little envious_ ) I’m happy for you too, banana!

 **Liam:** Am I feeling Louis jealous?

 **Louis:** No! I’m really happy for her. I’ve just been thinking, I think I’m ready to be in a relationship again… Kevin’s already in the past, like buried there.

 **Anna:** And is Harry a possibility?

 **Louis:** No, shut up! Not that one, that’s just sex… I think. Never mind, the show’s starting, let’s watch it!

**03:00, Monday, Louis’ flat**

Dear diary,

I saw Harry on television. I saw his audition. He’s really good, he sounds like an angel would sound like. The tv didn’t make him as beautiful as he is in real life. Just seeing him there, made me horny. But I haven’t heard of him in two weeks so I know we are not getting together again. But somehow, I still was proud to seeing him there…

I just want to stop thinking about him. We only hook up twice and I’m feeling addicted.

I don't understand what that boy has. I feel attached, I feel connected to him. The sexual level mainly. Everything is so intense with him. The way he looks at me makes me feel hot, burning. The way he grabs me. His touch is so intense and sexy.

I never felt this sexual attraction to anyone. The constant desire to touch him... In this case, to touch myself, since I haven't received a message in two weeks. Ok, I realized that I will never receive a text again and that I will never feel him inside me again, I will never feel the heat of his cum inside my mouth again, I will never feel his hot breath on my neck again. Fuuuuck. I need to keep him out of my mind. New year, new me.

As always, thanks for everything.

Ghost

11th January

**03:30, Monday, Louis’ flat**

Louis was ready to go to sleep but all he could think about was Harry. A text doesn't hurt anyone.

**Louis:**

\- (03:32) Saw you on tv. Great voice. Congrats!

**Harry:**

\- (03:35) Thanks!

\- (03:36) I’ve been busy, happy new year btw.

**Louis:**

\- (03:37) I get it. To you too.

**Harry:**

\- (03:40) I have the day off tomorrow, can I stop by your house?

\- (03:40) Only if you want

**Louis:**

\- (03:41) Sure. It’s my day off too.

**Harry:**

\- (03:42) I’ll cook.

**Louis:**

\- (03:43) Oh, we are having dinner…

**Harry:**

\- (03:44) I want to spend the day entertained. I need to relieve the steam off.

**Louis:**

\- (03:45) I’ll entertain you ;)


End file.
